1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment displaying a state thereof with a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been, for example, a bankbook/slip printer as one type of electronic equipment. The bankbook/slip printer is installed in a financial institution, particularly in a banking institution, and it comprises a body unit including a printing portion for printing information on a bankbook or a slip and a movable unit having an inserting passage for leading the bankbook or slip into the printing portion. The movable unit is attached to the body unit by a hinge, etc. so as to be turned with respect to the body unit, and includes a display device for displaying a state of the electronic equipment such as "power is ON or OFF" or "alarm (trouble)". For example, if a jam of the bankbook is indicated on the display device, an operator turns the movable unit to permit it to be in an open state so as to remove the jammed bankbook.
The display device comprises a display indicator provided on the front surface of the movable unit, light emitting elements provided inside the movable unit at positions confronting the display indicator, and an interchange board on which the light emitting elements are mounted. The display indicator is permitted to be in a lighting state while light emitted by the light emitting elements passes through the display indicator so as to display a state of the bankbook/slip printer. Signal lines are connected between the body unit and the interchange board so as to transmit signals for emitting light outputted from the body unit to the light emitting elements.
In the conventional bankbook/slip printer, the signal lines connected to the interchange board are apt to be clamped between the body unit, and the movable unit when the movable unit which is in an open state with respect to the body unit, is turned so as to be returned to an original state (closed state). Therefore the signal lines are fixed to the movable unit so as to be broken or disconnected by being clamped. However, as the signal lines are fixed to the movable unit, there occurs a problem in that the same portion of the signal lines is always twisted (deformed) so that the signal lines are gradually damaged at the deformed portion, leading to breakage (breakage due to fatigue), i.e. there occurs a problem of breakage of the signal lines. Since the light emitting signals are not transmitted to the interchange board when the signal lines are broken, there occurs another problem in that the display indicator is not in a lighting state, although the power is turned on, while the display indicator is not in a lighting state even if the bankbook/slip printer has trouble.
A plurality of the signal lines are provided if the bankbook/slip printer has a plurality of display devices, and in that case the signal lines are separated from one another. When the display device is assembled, the signal lines are bundled at a binding portion thereof and then the signal lines are fixed to the movable unit to prevent them from being separated from one another. Therefore, these operations cause a low efficiency of the assembly of the display device.